Maddie
Maddie is a girl and she is one of the quadruplets. She loves a lot of stuff, especially books like Harry Potter (which, in quite simple terms, is her life), The Hunger Games, Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus. She also thinks of Taylor Swift, Emma Watson, Liz Gillies, Isabelle Fuhrman and Jennifer Lawrence as "the most inspirational people who ever lived". Other than Mahatma Gandhi of course. He's one of her idols too. Here are some random facts about Maddie that you should know. Fun Facts #She has a huuuge crush on tumblr. #She loves the Eiffel Tower. She has a statuette of the Eiffel Tower, several uncountable Eiffel Tower keychains, and a huge picture of the Eiffel Tower in her room. She loves the Eiffel Tower more than she loves YOU. #She always sings the song 'Cruella Deville' as 'Bellatrix Lestrange'. #She prefers to edit pages in source mode. Do not ask her why. #If you dare to insult Bellatrix or Slytherin in front of Maddie, she will kill you in your sleep. #She got nothing for Christmas in 2012. DO NOT feel sorry for her. #She ships a lot, pretty much everything. She also ships chocolate and vanilla but she doesn't know what to call it - Vancolate? Or Chocolla? #Her tumblr is http://www.thisisthegoldenageofwizardemigod.tumblr.com. Follow her. You'll get a lot of Taylor Swift, HP and THG on your dashboard. And you won't regret it. At least not that much #She hates things. A lot of things. Do visit her HAM Network account to find out about that. #Her main OTPs (Romione, Clato and Percabeth) are all from books. #She has no real sisters, so if you ask her about her family, she mentions Mags, Gia and Hannah. Quotes *''Except, no turkey jia, no turkey.'' *''Besides, Dot is a good person. But he's married to Adia. And she'll kill me if she finds out I've been putting dots after sentences.'' *''Anne-canne! Chat is DEAD. Please resurrect it.'' *''I'm an elephant. I remember everything. In the end, it's always me who's telling everyone to remember. Like, "Remember I told you that I was a Cabbie fan?" or "Lol, I already told you why I haven't been on much" etc. etc.'' *''OMG at first I thought the title was 'hell' and I was wondering, 'Why?' And then I realized it says 'heii'. Lol. I'm sorry.'' *''I'm invading because I want to.'' *''I have siblings. They're Mags (more popularly known as Moe), Gia and Hannah. They're the best.'' *''Random confession: I used to think FTW was WTF backwards and I thought XD meant you're dead.'' *''I wish Liz Gillies were gay. (ok now i'm jk)'' *''Confession: I want a chocolate now but I just ate cookies and drank milk and even ate a nice chewy fruit bar or something.'' Gallery 225px-HarryPotter5poster.jpg Awkward_maleficent.gif creepy deer.gif tumblr_lj868w8OM71qh33kso1_r1_500.gif Tumblr mh55iz2EIg1qa6z3eo1 500.jpg tumblr_mg83ow312t1rsr4rbo4_250.jpg tumblr_mfi7d3cFta1qb6ikpo5_r1_250.gif|gif tumblr_lxwz0z7gFR1qc179ho1_250.gif tumblr_mar58bsUHX1r86eggo6_250.gif|gif tumblr_mfoh9t9EeY1rgvg6mo1_500.jpg tumblr_lsk0ac8tVU1qms9sro5_r2_250.gif|gif tumblr_lsk0ac8tVU1qms9sro6_r3_250.gif|gif tumblr_lsk0ac8tVU1qms9sro7_r3_250.gif|gif tumblr_lsk0ac8tVU1qms9sro8_r2_250.gif|gif ''Message from Gia'' You are awesome. Message from Mags Moe Dear Maddah, Hello! I am on an expedition through your page, and I thought I'd leave of a record of my expieriences. So, #Bellatrix = Evil Awesome Sauce. And so does Slytherin. #Isabelle Fuhrman is the best actress of our generation. #Never, ever, stop shipping Clato. Or I'' will kill ''you in your sleep. I believe that is it for my expieriences at this moment. Forever and Always. <3 Category:Personal Pages Category:Maddie